


Le Grand Lion obtient toujours ce qu'il veut

by PolinaSymphony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolinaSymphony/pseuds/PolinaSymphony
Summary: Joffrey n'est pas assassiné aux Noces Pourpres et Sansa n'a pas l'occasion de fuir la capitale. Elle doit faire face à Tywin, qui s'impatiente face au refus de son fils de consommer son mariage et décide de prendre les choses en main.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Le Grand Lion obtient toujours ce qu'il veut

La silhouette de Sansa paraissait minuscule alors qu’elle marchait dans les jardins entre deux gardes royaux, voûtée et tête basse. Depuis son mariage avec Tyrion, elle ne s’était pas départie de cet air triste et morne.   
Cela exaspérait Tywin.   
Il était fatigué de voir son fils et sa belle-fille traîner la patte avec une tête d’enterrement alors qu’il y avait tant à faire pour reconstruire le royaume. A commencer par lui donner un héritier. Il savait de source sûre que le couple disgracieux n’avait toujours pas consommé ce mariage.   
Assis à sa fenêtre, il réfléchissait furieusement. Il n’aurait pas dû avoir à s’occuper de ça. Toute la cour connaissait les déboires sexuelles de son fils ; ce nain dégoûtant était parfaitement capable d’écarter les jambes d’une femme et d’y faire le nécessaire. Mais une fois encore, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Cela le mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Il n’était plus tout jeune et il était plus que temps qu’il ait enfin un descendant mâle capable d’hériter de Castral Roc.   
Il fit signe à un serviteur et lui donna ses instructions. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main.

A onze heures du soir, Tywin attendait patiemment dans son bureau. La nuit était tombée sur Port-Réal. Au-dehors, seul le bruit des manteaux d’or en patrouille perturbait le silence des jardins.   
Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans l’escalier, et des coups brefs retentirent à sa porte. Le garde fit entrer Sansa et se retira aussitôt. 

– Vous souhaitiez me voir, seigneur Main ?

La voix de la jeune fille trahissait son inquiétude. Ce n’était pas une heure habituelle pour un rendez-vous. Son mari était en déplacement pour parler à la Banque de Fer. Il n’était pas là pour couvrir ses arrières. Qui plus est, c’était la première fois que les deux nobles se retrouvaient seul à seul. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de parler au Grand Lion.   
En vérité, Tywin partageait l’avis d’Olenna : Sansa était désespérément inintéressante. Tout ce qu’elle savait faire était pleurer et dire ses jolis mots polis de demoiselle. Jusque là, il n’avait eu aucune raison de lui parler. Il avait mieux à faire de son temps. 

– Oui, ma dame. Je suis navré de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais une affaire importante requiert que nous parlions. 

Sansa était frivole mais pas stupide. A part si Arya avait été miraculeusement retrouvée, elle savait que la seule chose qui pouvait intéresser son beau-père chez elle était son mariage avec Tyrion. Elle prit poliment le siège qu’il lui offrait et écouta. 

– J’ai parlé avec mestre Pycelle ce matin. Il m’a informé que vous avez eu votre sang de lune il y a à peine une semaine. 

– C’est vrai, mon seigneur. Les dieux n’ont pas encore jugé bon de me bénir avec un enfant. 

Tywin serra les dents. Si la gamine se figurait qu’elle pouvait lui faire perdre son temps de la sorte, elle allait vite déchanter.

– Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je sais que votre mariage avec Tyrion n’est pas consommé. Pourquoi ?

– Je...Je fais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour plaire à mon mari, mon seigneur. 

– Cela ne répond pas à ma question. 

– Lord Tyrion est un homme très occupé, mon seigneur. Il…

– Il trouve pourtant le temps d’aller visiter ses bordels. 

Sansa rougit et bafouilla, mais Tywin n’était pas disposé à la laisser s’en tirer. Il la fixa d’un regard mauvais, attendant qu’elle parle. 

– Je...Il n’est pas de mon ressort de questionner l’emploi du temps de mon seigneur mari.

Le vieux lion frappa du poing sur la table, excédé. 

– Il suffit ! Je vous ai demandé une réponse, lady Sansa, et vous allez me la donner. Maintenant !

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues maigres de la rousse. Peut-être qu’Eddard Stark n’avait jamais crié sur ses filles, mais Tywin avait d’autres méthodes d’éducation. Il allait devoir faire comprendre à Sansa que sa vie était maintenant celle d’une Lannister, et que tous les Lannister lui obéissaient. 

– C’est votre dernière chance, gronda-t-il d’un ton ferme. Parlez. 

– Mon seigneur, je...Tyrion est très prévenant envers moi, et...il craint que je ne sois un peu jeune pour porter un enfant. 

Le vieux lion hocha la tête pensivement. Il avait la confirmation de ce qu’il pensait ; Tyrion ne faisait aucune pression sur sa femme pour consommer le mariage et il ne comptait pas s’y atteler avant un bon bout de temps.   
Il dévisagea sa belle-fille. Elle était menue et encore un peu enfantine, mais ses formes de femme étaient bien là. Sa mère avait donné naissance à cinq enfants en bonne santé. Tout laissait présager qu’elle pourrait mener une grossesse à terme. Mais pour ça, quelqu’un devait la féconder.   
Tywin avait longuement réfléchi. Si ce que disait Sansa était vrai – et il n’en doutait pas – un autre Lannister allait devoir s’en charger. Des soupçons d’inceste pesaient sur Jaime ; même si ça lui brisait le cœur, il ne pouvait définitivement plus l’impliquer dans les affaires de la famille. Et Lancel était trop fragile et doux. Il n’oserait pas.   
Une fois encore, le Grand Lion allait devoir e charger lui-même de la sale besogne. 

– Lady Sansa. Vous comprenez qu’il est vital pour l’avenir de la maison Lannister que vous donniez naissance à un fils, n’est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mon seigneur. Dès que mon mari rentrera…

– Non.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’écarquillèrent. Un air de profonde confusion s’afficha sur son visage. 

– Je n’ai plus confiance en Tyrion. Cela fait six mois que vous êtes mariés et comme toujours, il a préféré coucher avec des prostituées plutôt que d’accomplir son devoir. 

– Que suggérez-vous, mon seigneur ?

Le blond se fit la réflexion qu’elle avait rapidement rendu les armes. Elle le dévisageait à présent avait un visage dénué de toute expression, affaissée sur elle-même. Elle avait le regard d’une vaincue. 

– Vous avez le choix. Je pourrais faire appel à notre bon roi Joffrey, qui a maintes fois exprimé sa volonté d’aider. Ou je pourrais gérer cela moi-même. 

– Je ne voudrais pas détourner sa Grâce de ses affaires pour un simple problème conjugal. 

– Sage décision. 

La voix de Sansa n’était plus qu’un souffle. Elle fixait le vide avec des yeux fatigués. Tywin lui offrit son bras et elle l’accepta mollement. Le vieux lion la guida hors de son bureau dans un silence de plomb. Il n’y avait pas de jolis mots pour cette situation.   
La rousse se laissa docilement conduire jusqu’à la chambre de la Main. Le blond versa un verre de vin et le lui offrit. 

– Vous a-t-on dit ce qui devait se passer lors de la consommation, lady Sansa ?

– Oui, mon seigneur.

Elle vida lentement le verre pendant que Tywin retirait ses bottes, puis commença à défaire les lacets de sa robe. Le vieux lion ôta son pourpoint et son pantalon mais lorsqu’il se retourna, Sansa portait toujours sa robe. Il vit alors ses mains qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il poussa un soupir impatient et défit lui-même les cordelettes d’une main experte. La jeune fille fixa le sol pendant toute la durée de l’opération. 

– Je vous laisse vous déshabiller et défaire vos cheveux. Attendez-moi à côté du lit. 

Tywin passa dans la pièce voisine. Il connaissait la réputation qu’on lui prêtait. Il concevait que cela puisse être impressionnant pour une jeune fille. Les seuls conseils de Sansa en la matière avaient été ceux de Cersei et de la putain de Tyrion. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas relever son comportement puéril.   
Il se nettoya avec une bassine d’eau tiède en prenant son temps. Sa journée avait été plutôt longue, mais il comptait profiter de ce moment le mieux qu’il pouvait. Ce serait certainement rapide mais ça n’avait pas à être désagréable.  
Lorsqu’il retourna dans sa chambre, Sansa l’attendait à côté du lit, nue. Elle fixait le sol en sanglotant, les joues rouges de honte. Même depuis l’autre côté de la pièce, Tywin pouvait voir les nombreuses cicatrices sur ses bras et sur ses jambes. Il s’approcha lentement. 

– Regardez-moi, ma dame. 

La jeune fille s’exécuta en tremblotant. Il inspecta rapidement son corps pour prendre connaissance des dégâts causés par son imbécile de petit-fils. Certaines cicatrices étaient très laides. Il serra les dents, en colère. Sansa aurait pu contracter une infection et mourir. Il allait devoir se montrer bien plus sévère envers Joffrey. Elle était la clé du Nord. Si elle mourait, les bannerets de son père pourraient rentrer en rébellion une nouvelle fois.

– A partir de demain, deux de mes propres hommes vous surveilleront. Vous portez le nom Lannister. Je ne permettrai plus que vous soyez blessée. 

– Merci, mon seigneur.

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Sansa exprimait un réel soulagement. Tyrion n’avait que peu de pouvoir face à Joffrey, mais il en allait autrement pour le Grand Lion. 

– Allongez-vous sur le dos et écartez vos jambes. 

Elle s’exécuta. Tywin ne s’embarrassa pas de baisers ou de caresses, sachant que cela la gênerait probablement plus qu’autre chose. Il laissait ce genre de choses à son mari. Il ne doutait pas qu’après ça, Tyrion prendrait ses devoirs plus au sérieux.  
Le blond attrapa une petite bouteille d’huile et en versa dans sa main. Il saisit son sexe déjà à moitié dur et le frotta doucement. En vérité, il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin ; malgré les cicatrices, le corps de Sansa était très plaisant à regarder. C’était une très belle jeune femme. Il s’avança sur le lit et remit un peu d’huile sur sa main. 

– Je vais vous préparer pour que vous aillez moins mal, lady Sansa. Ça peut être une sensation étrange. 

– Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mon seigneur. 

La jeune fille avait caché son visage entre ses mains et respirait profondément en fixant le plafond. Tywin la laissa faire. Chaque chose en son temps.   
Il introduisit deux doigts dans l’intimité de la jeune fille, qui couina de surprise. Elle était serrée. Sa verge tressauta d’excitation et il ferma les yeux alors qu’il massait l’intérieur de sa belle-fille. Ses légers tremblements indiquaient qu’elle n’était pas non plus insensible à la chose. C’était un bon signe. Il la lubrifia longuement, savourant les gémissements qu’elle poussait de temps en temps. Lorsqu’il la jugea prête, il s’agenouilla à son entrée. Elle darda son regard bleu sur lui. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir ; elle ne pleurait plus. 

– Écartez bien vos jambes. Je ne serai pas long. 

Elle hocha la tête et s’exécuta. Tywin se positionna sur elle et s’aligna. Il attendit quelque seconde qu’elle trouve une position plus confortable puis la pénétra lentement. Il s’arrêta à mi-chemin pour la laisser s’accommoder. Elle semblait trouver ça inconfortable, mais pas douloureux. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en s’enfonçant en elle jusqu’à la garde. Elle était chaude et serrée. Sa chatte palpitait autour de lui. 

– Mon seigneur, je...j’ai une sensation étrange en...en bas…

– Cette huile est aphrodisiaque, répondit-il distraitement en commençant à bouger. 

Il savait que sa belle-fille serait stressée, même s’il avait tablé sur plus de pleurs. Il ne voulait pas la traumatiser ; elle devrait répéter la chose avec son mari. Tywin y veillerait.  
Sansa poussait quelques gémissements discrets au rythme de ses mouvements, mais n’osait manifestement pas aller plus loin. Le blond termina son affaire rapidement et jouit en elle avait un léger râle. Il reprit son souffle quelques secondes et se dégagea délicatement. La rousse se leva. 

– Puis-je prendre congé, mon seigneur ?

Elle était plus pâle que jamais et semblait sur le point de s’évanouir. Un peu de sang tachait ses cuisses. La semence du Grand Lion ruisselait déjà sur ses jambes. 

– Oui. Les gardes vous ramèneront à votre chambre. 

La jeune fille commença à enfiler ses vêtements en tremblotant. Tywin s’essuya rapidement et s’adressa à elle.

– Une dernière chose, lady Sansa : si vous n’êtes pas enceinte dans trois mois, je vous ferai à nouveau venir ici. A vous de faire le nécessaire auprès de mon fils pour que ça n’arrive pas.

La rousse hocha la tête. Le seigneur la regarda sortir puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Tyrion serait furieux d’apprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais ça le motiverait à visiter enfin le lit conjugal. Depuis le temps, il aurait du savoir que son père n’avait pas peur d’utiliser la manière forte.   
Un Lannister payait toujours ses dettes, et le Grand Lion obtenait toujours ce qu’il voulait.


End file.
